Megatron's Halloween Special
Megatron's Halloween Special is a crossover series that takes place during the Multiverse's Halloween. Villains: #Megatron (main character) - Clancy Brown (since Welker is busy doing Megatron in Transformers: Prime) #Queen Beryl (main character) - Loraine Newman #Kahmunrah #Visser Three #General Woundwort - Cirian Hinds #Snow Queen #Voldemort #General Parvo #Dr. Evil #Dr. Facilier #Dr. Greed #Dr. K #Dr. X #Dr. Doom - Mark Hamill #Dr. Blowhole - Neil Patrick Harris #The Phantom of the Opera - Crispin Glover #Maleficent #Jafar - Jonathan Freeman #Mok Swagger #Overlord of the Spiral Zone #Cut Man #Guts Man #Cats of Zero Wing #The Hood #Bad Rap #Ghostface #Count Dregon #Michael Myers #Jason Voorhees #Holli Would #Freddy Krueger #Emperor Gruumm #Master Xandred - Jeff Szusterman #KOMPLEX #Ultron #Toadborg #Macavity #James Taggart #Skeletor - Malcolm McDowell #Baron Dark #Baron Harkonnen #Baron Zemo #Baron Silas Greenback #Ebon #Father #Wicked Witch of the West - Tress McNellie #Chucky #Nightmare Moon #Discord #Chrysallis #Mephiles #Aaron the Moor #Jadis the White Witch #Lord Zedd - Andy Serkis #Rita Repulsa #The Wicked Queen #The Queen of the Crown #Psy-Crow #Mon-Star - Richard McGonagle #Mumm-Ra - Tom Kane #Evil Martin Brisby #Jenner - Clancy Brown #Ratigan - Corey Burton #Frieda the Evil Stepmother #Professor Z #Miles Axelrod #Mordu #Mordroc #Mordred #Lord Nebula #Bizarro #Black Manta - Michael Dorn #Lex Luthor - Clancy Brown #Cruella DeVil #Captain Hook - Corey Burton #Yzma - Nika Futterman #Child Catcher #Queen of Hearts - Pat Carrol #Venger #Venjix #Wrath-Amon #Myzor #Wayne Cramp #Dr. Wily #Steele #Carface #Cat R. Waul #Kitty Galore #Warren T. Rat #Mr. Tinkles #Agent Smith #Shan Yu #Tai Lung #Diesel 10 #Chick Hicks #Sinestro - Scottie Ray #Mr. Sinister - Mark Hamill #Simon Barsinister #Dr. Claw - Jonathan Adams #Deathsaurus #The Hooded Claw - Tom Kenny #Dick Dastardly #Emperor Zurg #Lotso #Zorg #Davros #Zeebad #Von Talon - Tim Curry #Nigel the Cockatoo #The Giant Magnet #Kent Mansley #The Commando Elite #Grimlord #Kilokahn - Tim Curry #Vexor #Nukus #Dr. Blight #General Blight #Silver Swan #Green Goblin - Kevin Michael Richardson #Winifred Sanderson #Sark #Gideon Gordon Graves #MCP #Darth Vader - Jonathan Adams #Bowser/King Koopa #Shadowmaster #Skullmaster - Tim Curry #Dracula - Peter Stormare #Aloysius O'Hare #Tzekel-Kan #Shao Khan #Shere Khan #Khan Noonien Singh #King Miraz #Jedite #Neflyte #Zoicite #Malachite/Kunzite #Blackhorn #Blackwolf #The Horned King - Maurice LaMarche #Abu Hassan #Bluto #Dr. Eggman #King Dedede #Gigyas #Tabuu #Octoroo #Dayu #Deker #Nos4a2 #Shendu #Lord Fear #Rumpelstiltskin #Mother Gothel #Boost #DJ #Snot Rod #Wingo #Acer #Grem #Vector #Syndrome #Faust #Thanos #Dark Surfer #Dormammu #Captain Black #Hordak #HighRoller #Inspector Javert #Gaston - Richard White #Clayton - Brian Blessed #Rourke #Vrak #Nekron - Troy Baker #The Grand Duke of Owls #The Duke of Zill #Gnorga #Drake - Tim Curry #Aku #Sentinel Prime - Leonard Nimoy #Severus Snape #Bellatrix LeStrange #Benson #Sa'Luk #Darth Maul #Master Malkor #Viking Leader #Hexxus - Tim Curry #Commodus #Sakharine #Ruber - Gary Oldman #Rasputin #Rothbart - Mickey Rourke #Zelda (Terrahawks Version) #Professor Screweyes - Udo Kier #Eris, Goddess of Chaos #Megamo #Messina #El Supremo - Brian Blessed #Prince Charming #Saddam Hussein #Boingo #Clavious #Texas Pete #Pete #Napoleon the Pig #Mrs. Trunchbull #Mr. Thenardier #Mrs. Thenardier #Tex Hex #Cliff Vandercave #Prince Pyjamarama #Phineas T. Ratchet - Greg Kinner #Madame Gasket #King Mondo #Queen Machina #Ransik #Dr. Doofenschmirtz -(Been labled a laughing stalk) #Fleshlumpeater - Ray Winstone #Odlaw #Chairface Chippendale #El Seed #No Heart #Count Olaf - Jim Carrey #Aunt Figg #Dag the Coyote #Joe the Fish #Kim Jong-Il #King Goobot #Grundel - David Ogden Stiers #Grendel - Crispin Glover #Pharaoh Ramses #Ludmilla #Mr. Swackhammer #Countess Dracula #Claudandus #Thrax (Osmosis Jones Version) - Laurence Fishburne #Thrax (Power Rangers Version) #Darla Dimple #Harry and Marv the Wet Bandits #Evil Genius from Time Bandits - David Warner #BZ #Spirit of the Book (Narrator) #Flurrious #Moltor #Ivan Ooze #Makuta Teridax #Falcon the Falcon - James Woods #Billy Brennan #Gallaxhar #Other Mother #Plankton #Russ Cargill #Peter Ludlow #Plankton #Shredder #Dr. Baxter Stockman #The Joker #The Red Skull #Soto #Captain Gutt #Count Dooku #Sour Kangaroo #Black Knight #The Blue Meanie Leader #Loki #Poison Ivy #T. R. Chula #Ymir #Queen Maeve #King Slug #Queen Slug-For-A-Butt #Evil the Cat #Bob the Killer Goldfish #Brer Fox #Brer Bear #Osama Bin Laden #Zelda (The Swan Princess Version) #T-Ray - Tim Curry #Krulos #Dr. Piranoid #Lawrence Limburger #Tyrek #Cryotek #ManBearPig #The Headless Horseman #Lucius Malfoy #VIKI #Vicky Turner #Diana Holo/Cutty Sark (main character) #Sweeney Todd #Prince Lotor - Tim Curry #Captain Cold #Alameda Slim #Superboy-Prime #Grandmaster Meio #Xerxes #Satan (main character) #Mini-Me #Tex Richman #Dr. Scarab #Dr. Killemoff #Barney Stinson #M. Bison #Jessie #James #Meowth #Hannibal Lecter #Christine the Car #HAL-900 #ED-209 #Skynet Leader #Darkheart (The Spirit of the Book's Owner) #Long John Silver #Bunce #Boggis #Bean #Jack Spicer #Tenaya 7 #Dalek Supremecy #Cyber Leader #Megamo #DeFoe(Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) #Cyberface #El Tripaseca #Tymoniac the Psycho Hypnotist #Hellspiral #Xaztharr-Myn the Abominable #Wax Milage #Biomechanicrush #Dai Zenta #Hellhound #Lord Helspont #Morton Fizzback #The Monarch #Violator(Spawn) #Burqaman(Zibahkana) #Mindok the Mind Menance #Rassimov #Nemesis(Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) #Van Kleiss #Tendo Kozunu #Lord Zemerik #Pinhead #Cobra Commander #Dio Brando #Charlotte(Puella Magi Madoka Magica) #Cybron - Jonathan Adams #Lazarus Slade #David Robert Jones #Sanga(Fist of the North Star) #Tormack(Galtar and the Golden Lance) #Ming the Merciless #The Deadly Six #Adolf Hitler #The Zodiac Killer #V. V. Argost #Meowrice #Zach Holo, Diana Holo's husband and love #Dr. Drakken #Dark Dragon - Clancy Brown #Stavros Garkos #Pizzazz, her Misfits, and Eric Raymond #Devimon #Genghis Rex - Neil McDonough #Fluttershed (SHED.MOV) #Scarface and Ventriloquist #Sakharine (Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn Version) #Nelly Dean #Red the Cat Demon #Prince Charming (Shrek) #Zygon #The Riddler #Two-Face #Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West's cousin and Wicked counterpart #Cujo #Lyle Wainfleet #Percival C. McLeach #Andross #Alchemor #Madame Medusa #Hopper #Drej Queen #Sir Roadkill #Colonel Quaritch #General Mandible #Lord Farquaad - John Lithgow #Colonel Muska - Mark Hamill #Leonard Saber #Speckles #Enik #Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo! The Movie Version) #Gargarensis #Mithos Yggdrasil #Krios #Fearless Leader, Natasha, and Boris Badenov #Miles Mayhem and all of VENOM #Saw Boss #Master Blaster (Kidd Video) #Tron Bonne #Albert Wesker #Herbert West #Maniac Cop #Darkstorm #Kron #Jason Derek Brown #Jose Fernando Corona #Berny Figueroa #Robert Fischer #Alexis Flores #Willaim Greer #Beacher Hackney #Elby Hars #Daniel Hiers #Yaser Said #Paul Erven Jackson #Andre Neverson #Fidel Urbina #Eric Toth #Semion Mogilevich #Ervis Mecolarri #John Kolbek #Glen Godwin #Victor Gerena #Eduardo Ravelo #Jose Saenz #Miguel Torres #Heather Johnson #Henry Menjivar #Archie Byrd #Yes Man #Shion Sonozaki #Rena Ryuuguu #Pluto(Silly Symphony's The Goddess of Spring) #Sideshow Bob #Mike Strauber(Truth or Dare?: A Critical Madness) #Baba Yaga #Devastator(Scrapper, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, and Mixmaster) #Dr. Fu Manchu #Maximus I.Q. #Great Leader of Shocker #Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda #Ikadevil/Dr. Shinigami #Colonel Zol/Wolfman #The Fearsome Four(Zorro: Generation Z) #King Zarkon #Zodiac Master (aka Woo Yin) #Masanari Tate/Yawaru #Testament #Justice #Judge and Jury of Vindictive Cats(Pluto's Judgement Day) #Mr. Gone #Satronica #Wade Michael Page #Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs #Abu Musab al-Zarqwi #Bane - Tom Hardy #The Executioner #Augusto Pinochet #Shory #Minima #Kish #Cuajinais #Pocas-Tancas #Crimson Dynamo #Enchantress #Absorbing Man #Whiplash #Wrecking Crew #Mad Thinker #Lord Defile #Living Laser #Magneto #Klaw #Man-Ape #Graviton #Dragonous #M.O.D.O.K. #Atrocitus #Juri Han(Street Fighter) #Pruneface #Flattop #B-B Eyes #Sketch Paree #Itchy #Stooge Viller #Vandal Savage #Bloth(Pirates of Dark Water) #Dark Quico #Yubaba #Big Bad Wolf #Evil CJ #Ebenezer Scrooge - Jim Carrey (All because he loves Halloween over Xmas) #Hades - James Woods #Michael Myers(Halloween) #Doc Terror #Damien Thorn #Gargamel Story: Over 500 (and almost 666!) Villains and Satan are ready to celebrate Halloween 666! Inside the 666 city districts they were dancing in, Megatron, Queen Beryl, Diana Holo, and Satan celebrate with songs and music and dance! Halloween. Midnight. Alloway Kirk. Narrated by the Spirit of the Book from the Care Bears Movie, the story begins at Satan's Palace, where villain Grandmaster Meio predicts Satan's future. Satan, in this future, will be killed by Saint Michael on Halloween. (Epiphany) Satan will have venegance and salvation by sending his Terminators and Daleks to Halloween City (You Talk Too Much/You Never Shut Up) and sends in Abu Hassan (Abu Hassan (song)) to the city. Meanwhile, The Phantom of the Opera takes Christine Daae by boat. (The Phantom of the Opera) KOMPLEX and Jafar talk about world domination with Satan. (Prince Ali (Reprise)) So do Dr. Blowhole (Purpoise Power Ballad) and his men. Megatron and Queen Beryl are chosen as main characters throughout the Halloween Story in the city of Neo Sleepy Hollow. (Worthless) Megatron and Queen Beryl interview invited villain Barney Stinson on how to evilly laugh like him and invited villain Tex Richman on how to cause trauma. They then interview invited villain Inspector Javert on the stars. (Stars) Then Gargamel cooks them a Halloween-based cake. Darth Vader becomes Master of the House, while Cruella Dreams a Dream. (Master of the House) (I Dreamed A Dream) Dr. Drakken cuases nightmares for his archenemy Kim Possible. (Kim's Nightmare) Optimus tries to wake her up. Agent Smith entered the cathedral first, ending with Zurg and Zorg. Invited villain M. Bison, on the news, interviews Satan. General Woundwort and the Snow Queen sing in the city cathedral life after life. (Life After Life) Satan has passed the point of no return with Diana Holo by playing his bagpipes (Point of No Return) while the latter villainess, as Cutty Sark, sings Hannibal, mentioning the invited villain Hannibal Lecter, who is currently interviewing the Moogers. (Hannibal) The dance begins, and they dance! (Le Prince Masque du Caucasie) The dance is successful, and Halloween is almost over. The entire over-400-Villain Party, Satan, and the rest of the gang, sing a song from the Phantom of the Opera. (Prima Donna) But- Tam O'Shanter, a disguise of Saint Michael, shouts loud Cutty Sark/Diana Holo's name mistakenly. The villains chase him. (The Chase) Diana Holo is on her own (On My Own) while the villains sing a reprise of Prima Donna. The Wicked Witch of the West sings a song (Defying Gravity) while all the rest of the villains, after the song, sing a reprise of Prima Donna. Satan leaves the city cathedral Alloway Kirk. (This is the Moment) He wishes his girlfriend Lilith farewell. (In His Eyes) The story, said to Darkheart by the Spirit of the Book, ends with them singing with the characters appearing in his view. (One Day More) Category:Halloween